Scoobis
Scoobis was the reward for the hard gift quest of [[Mah Bucket's Beesmas 2018 Event: The Gift of Bees]] day 4, which took place in the game. The model for this item was uploaded by zKevin, a Roblox developer. It is primarily a tan, head-like object with a large smile displayed on its "face". At first, it is relatively small. The only interaction scripted in is "Scoob", which makes it inflate, emitting a "Scoob" sound, then deflate moments shortly after. Because of this function, it can be useful to push movable structures. It can be connected to a wire and when activated by a power source, will perform the Scoob action. According to the description, it says the item owner's channel contained low effort content and had gotten so many followers that he/she actually got fan art, followed by a "wth?", standing for "What the Hell?". This is a reference to the original description of the Scoobis mesh in the catalog. As the description is hidden from players (the item cannot be checked), this is mostly a skit for click baiters on YouTube, and possibly those who leak items before release. The player had to obtain these required items for the quest: * Any axe (depends on axe cost) * Any vehicle (depends on vehicle cost) * 2 tickets to ride on the Ferry (cost $400 Money each) * Lowering the Bridge ($100 Money) * Optional: Dynamite/s (found at Bob's Shack for $220 Money each) The player had to then: # Get a bee to follow them. #* Bees could be obtained by a chance after the player had chopped off the bottom trunk of a Cherry tree, and afterward, would continue to follow behind the player. The bee could be lost by any means of dying (e.g. resetting, touching lava, falling into the Void). # Let a bee pollinate a flower. #* If the player went near a flower with a bee, it would go to the bud of the flower for a few seconds and afterward, would return behind the player, occasionally emitting smoke of the pollinated flower's color. # Go to the Beesmas Dispenser and let the bee go inside one of the flowers the surrounded the Dispenser. #*When the bee had finished pollinating a flower, it would return to the dispenser. If the player went near the dispenser with the bee, it would go inside the black hole inside the flower-like structure that contained the color of the pollinated flower and would disappear, making the structure colored by the flower's color, as well as the black hole colored white. # Repeat the steps for all of the flowers. #* It had been noted that bees that already pollinated could not pollinate another flower, and must get another bee to pollinate it. Once all flowers had been pollinated and the bees returned to the dispenser had made all the structures have color, a four-digit code only exclusive for a player would appear on top of dispenser hole. The location of the colored flowers are said as found; Each location stated has an article each, including methods of access, which are not stated in the following. Read these pages to learn more about them. * Yellow: Safari - next to the Safari Mountain Passage's Safari entrance. * Purple: The Maze - a section inside it, nearby the Fine Arts Shop. * White: Swamp - near the long cliff-side near the Swamp Rock. * Red: Mountainside - on a ledge near the sandy path leading up the Volcano; could only be accessed by going into the Volcano first, and down to the cliffs next to it. * Orange: Volcano - a ledge that could only be accessed by jumping from the peak of the Volcano and landing there; having a bee pollinate this flower required extreme swiftness and planned actions * Pink: Taiga Peak Cave - next to the Ruined Lighthouse The player had to then return to the Beesmas Event Hub and enter the Beesmas Garden to talk to the tree located there. If the code given by the player had been asked to the tree, the Blooming in Winter badge would be obtained, as well as some special dialoge by the tree stating; "Ah, look at that... a clever little hunter, aren't you? Very well, here's your reward." After the badge was obtained, the player had to then return to the game and load any of their property and go to the Beesmas Dispenser. When neared, it would activate a sound and would dispense out a Scoobis. Occasionally, the Scoobis could get stuck in the dispenser, which then could not be retrieved. Category:Event Item Category:Beesmas 2018 Category:Loose Items Category:Rare Items